When the World Knows
by GuardianAngel42
Summary: Betrayed centuries ago the name Percy Jackson is a legend. Accused of treason only to be found innocent years later but he was long gone followed by those who still had faith in him. For demigods he is a lost hero. For most gods he is a demigod lost in the essence of time. But now something happened and only one person can even hope to stop it-the legendary real lost hero
1. Chapter 1

The wild bickering of the Council of the gods was underway. That was what it really was, there wasn't much of a meeting. Never was and mostly likely would be. Most of them were fighting-one way or another and it didn't matter what it was about. They fought because they could. There were very few that were not engaged in the festivities of arguing and those were those who were mourning the loss of the heroes that were lost long ago. This was the day Zeus had declared them traitors. This was the day that he cleared their names. But they were long gone. Very few even knew what had become of the demigods. Zeus was-trying- to argue with his brothers who very much not interested in the conversation and mockery at hand. Poseidon impatiently tapped on the seat of his throne while Hades had entertained Zeus in a fight, insulting one another. Yes, Hades was more involved in an argument than even Poseidon, not that he minded. Poseidon could honestly say that he would take Hades side on the matter. But soon the god of the sea forgot what that matter even was.

Ares was bickering with Aphrodite's husband on some matter that included Aphrodite but the love goddess wasn't really listening. It was probably about the god of blacksmith's wife's constant cheating with the annoying and blood lusting god of war. Ares was on the verge of a fight and even though the blacksmith was crippled, everyone knew he could put up a really, really good fight.

Poseidon also vaguely heard Athena insult him on more than once occasion out of the corner of his ear but he paid no heed to her and her abuses. She was shocked that he didn't answer, he had nothing to say and was just taking them in complete silence. It was like she was _trying _to get in a fight with the god of the oceans. How they paid her as the Wisdom goddess, Poseidon was starting to distrust that. Of course she was also in a 'love' spat with Aphrodite. Athena thought that falling in love with a man wasn't worth it, which some found ironic considering that she had fallen in love with several men over the past few thousand years. Seriously, some of the best leaders were sons and daughters of Athena. But Aphrodite wasn't having any of it. She told Athena that love was always worth it in the end.

Dionysus was wrapping grape vines around his fingers, listening to Hermes drone on and on and about something probably completely irrelevant to him. Most likely about shipments or emails or how his job never got a break. The small coiled snakes on his staff were also arguing but in a friendlier manner-more or less bickering. George and Martha. Some of the gods vaguely remembered that the legendary Percy Jackson was fond of the two snakes.

Demeter and Persephone were also fighting but that was nothing new. Demeter hated the idea of the goddess of spring time living in the land of the dead with the god of the dead. It was either that or arguing about fiber and cereal.

The only others that were not fighting besides Poseidon was Hestia and surprisingly Apollo. Hestia was, as always sitting but the fire-the hearth- and tending to the flames as a twelve year old girl. She was one of the very few that remembered Percy Jackson's name as a hero. She was actually quite fond of him. After all, she was the Last Olympian, as Percy had said. Pandora's Box-Pathos- was sitting nearby, hope wavering around in it. Poseidon sighed and walked over, sitting on the floor next to the little girl. Hestia didn't look surprised only amused that he was on the floor but she shot him a warm smile.

"Can you believe how much they are bickering?" Poseidon mused, shaking his head.

"That was you once," Hestia pointed out.

"I changed," he replied, shrugging. Hestia smiled warmly at her brother. Despite his constant change in personality and disposition, she liked Poseidon. He wasn't as quick to power as the others.

"Because of your son. The gods thought that they could never change," Hestia added.

"Some still think that way. I do not. Some of us have changed. Just look at Apollo and Artemis. Yes, her anger to him is the same but he isn't even fighting. He's just been…taking it," Poseidon pointed out. Hestia made a glance at the two twin siblings.

Like Poseidon had pointed out, Apollo wasn't fighting per say. He was listening to his sister whine on about immature he was and how he should never flirt with her Hunters.

"You never listen to a word I say. Sometimes I wonder why father made you god of the sun because you are so stupid and you never listen and never take anything seriously," Artemis exclaimed, angrily. She was most likely shocked that Apollo didn't answer right away. He usually thrived on the heated argument with his sister.

"Uh huh," Apollo muttered. He was as bored as half the gods and goddesses here with his Ray Bans over his eyes and his ear buds in his eyes, most likely jamming to some music. Music that wasn't as bad as many others thought he would listen to. Despite common belief, Apollo could write good poems. On occasion. Nobody really knew this though, it would give up his vibe of being a rebel, a trouble maker and plain old stupid. He didn't mind that, really. They were opposites. Artemis couldn't seem to grasp that subject. She barely knew how many times Apollo had got her out of a hole, took the blame, no matter the consequence. Rarely did anyone know how loyal and protective over his sister he was. He only wanted to be the older brother so he could take care of her. Of course, she hated that. She had stopped pranking others with Apollo and Hermes a long time ago and stopped hunting with her brother even longer. Little did she know, that hurt. It hurt, the fact that she made Hunters to hunt with and never wanted the company or the hunting company of Apollo. She had a new family. And Apollo wasn't a part of it.

"See! You still aren't listening. For the love of Zeus sometimes I just hate you!" That one caught Apollo off guard. He stared at his sister at first in shock, the next in hurt. He got off his throne and shoved his hands into his pockets. The room darkened considerably as he began to walk away but not many noticed. Hestia and Poseidon glanced at one another, worriedly. It has never gotten this far before. Then a certain Lutenient and daughter of Zeus came rushing in.

Everyone knew her. It was Thalia Grace. With her punk clothes matching her attitude, she had a clearly frightened look plastered upon her face. "Milady. There are these….these people! We caught a few of them but…but you _all _have to see this!" Thalia stuttered out, unsure if she was even saying the right words correctly. The gods got to their feet. Poseidon, Apollo and Hestia exchanged uneasy glances. They had a feeling they knew what was coming and Zeus would not like it.

"Bring them in," Zeus thundered, which most gods found ironic. His voice sounded a lot like thunder. Within minutes the two dozen hunters or so came in with about fifteen or so hooded figures. They all wore black clothes except one who wore a silver one. They all seemed to come willingly and were cool, calm and collected. Each of them had an aura of power unlike anything the gods had ever seen but the one in the silver cloak was the most powerful. "Who are you?" Zeus demanded further.

"We do not answer to you," the first boy said. Each were hooded with black cloaks but this one was not. His was silver. They all decided he was probably the leader. Zeus tensed up, his face clearly angry. He did not like being addressed the way.

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" Zeus demanded. Unless they were not hearing correctly some of the gods heard a few snickers.

"Yes, Lord Zeus. But you are not whom we address," the boy added, calmly. He acted as if this was an everyday occurrence. "To those it may concern, what is thy bidding?" he seemed to chuckle a bit to himself at using such old language.

"How dare you speak to me that way?! I should have you blasted into pieces with my bolt!" Zeus growled, tightening his hand on the said master bolt. It cackled an echo in the large room. "Cowards, show your faces!" Ares grinned, leaning forward on his throne, anticipating a fight. The other cloaked people tensed up, ready to spring at any moment. The Hunters already had bows out, pointed at them. All except Thalia. She stared at the boy that spoke like she knew him but was trying to put her finger on who he was.

The boy made a move to remove his hood but another hooded person stopped him. "Alpha…" it was a girl's voice this time, she spoke gently and hardly audible. Her shoulders were tense and she seemed to be looking everywhere at once but you couldn't see her eyes. Curly blonde hair peeked out from under her hood.

"It is okay. I am not afraid to show my face. It's about time, is it not?" the boy asked. The girl hesitated.

"He might strike you. He thinks you are dead," the girl reasoned.

"Let him try. Our patrons would not let him. Besides, you know me. Angering major gods is an everyday occurrence," the boy chuckled. Reluctantly, the girl put done her hand and the boy removed his hood. The council gasped as they recognized the face. Even after centuries he was still the same, he looked exactly the same. With his chiseled features and angular jaw, his mop of jet black hair hung a bit over his eyes, windswept like he just came from a walk on the beach beside an ocean. His lips formed a thin, not happy or sad-no emotion at all. But his eyes were what gave it away. To the gods, they looked like they were looking into the most beautiful part of the ocean itself, swirling with greens, blues and other colors that you would find in the sea.

In front of them was the undying face of Percy Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"If Alpha is not afraid to reveal his identity neither am I," the girl also announced and pulled down her hood. Long, curly blonde hair tumbled out as her grey eyes flashed defiantly. Athena gasped at the sight of her daughter.

"My daughter," Athena gaped. Annabeth's eyes turned to face her mother.

"I see no mother here," Annabeth said, her stormy eyes void of all recognition and emotion. She took a deep, slow breath. "Hello Lady Athena."

"B-But I am your mother, Annabeth. Then you disappeared," Athena replied, shocked that her own favorite daughter practically disowned her. "You cannot disown me, girl!" Athena burst out in what sounded like desperation. Annabeth tensed up, ready to spring into action. Percy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Beth," Percy said, quietly. Annabeth seemed to quiet down but her wolf glare was still on her ex-mother. "We come in peace," he added to the gods. "We have avoided this meeting for long enough."

"You are supposed to be dead. You died centuries ago," Zeus replied, glancing at Hades.

The death god shrugged, nonchalantly. "I never specifically said that Percy Jackson had died…" Hades said. Percy smirked and nodded.

"Thank you my Lord," Percy said, bowing to Hades. The death god looked pleased with Jackson's actions.

"Are you his patron?" Zeus demanded.

"No, Lord Zeus. He may have known about us but he is not one of our patrons," Percy answered, calmly. Zeus looked troubled.

"You have…more than one?" he questioned.

"Three to be more precise but I do not believe they would like to be acknowledged at the moment. I suggest we continue this conversation later. Do you mind?" Percy asked. Zeus twitched but waved the cloaked demigods away. Half an hour later, the Pack of demigods had set up camp near the Hunters in which Thalia raced through. No one tried to stop her but no other Hunters were allowed in the Camp which confused the daughter of Zeus.

"Perseus Jackson," Thalia hissed as she stormed to the non-hooded demigod. Percy turned and glanced at her. He smiled, slightly.

"Hello Pinecone Face," he greeted.

"What was that? What is all this? What is going on?" Thalia blasted questions at the son of the sea god, angrily. "Who is here? I should kick your butt right now." Some of the camp turned to look at her, tensed up and ready to strike.

"I don't believe that would be a good idea, Thals. The Pack is very protective of their leader and besides, you are a guest in my camp," Percy said, calmly, petting the head of the wolf at his side. "Come in, I believe we have a lot to talk about." Hesitantly, Thalia followed her cousin into the tent and sat down.

"First. Who is here?" Thalia demanded.

"Everyone," Percy replied, bluntly. "Everyone who followed me, who revoked the way of the gods," he shrugged. "Yes, your brother is here as well."

"Revoked? Big word for you Kelp Head," Thalia snorted.

"Maybe. Nico is here, as those who followed me from Camp Half-Blood. We also have a few other…newer members as well," Percy shrugged again.

"What is this Percy?" Thalia asked, quieter this time.

"We are a pack, Thalia. Much like your Hunters."

"You're the leader. Annabeth called you…Alpha?"

"Yeah, that is what the others thought of when we called ourselves a pack. I'm the Alpha, the Captain. My second in commands are Nico and Annabeth," he added.

"Nico and Annabeth?"

"Yes. Nico is my also my second in command. I trust him very much. He's like my little brother. Annabeth is my…mate per say," Percy added, his green eyes driving into her blue ones.

"Wait. Mate? Like….like…."

"Husband and wife? Mates for life? Yeah, all that stuff," Percy waved it off as if it was nothing. Thalia couldn't help but just gape at him. "The group, as a whole, thought it would be best to lean toward pack or herd customs. There is an Alpha male and female and the Beta, that being Nico. But there are no Omegas. Everyone is equal here and no one is turned down due to parentage."

"Mates for life?" Thalia asked, slowly. Percy nodded.

"Meaning if she died I would never have another girlfriend again and I would most likely fall into depression and die myself but that doesn't matter. Then Nico would take over and pick a new Beta. That being most likely Jason," Percy explained.

"Jason probably doesn't like not being a leader huh?" Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"It is his fatal flaw. But Reyna keeps him in check," Percy added.

"What happened to Piper?"

"Nothing. They are still together but Reyna is the one that makes sure that he doesn't do something overly stupid when it comes to the power problem," Percy nodded. Thalia paced around, trying to wrap her head around the concept.

"So you are telling me, you have been alive for…centuries and you never told me?!"

"Um… yeah. We had to keep our identities a secret, our whole existence," Percy shrugged.

"Well, who is your patron…s… then?" Thalia asked. "It isn't Zeus or Athena cause Annabeth practically disowned her-"

"She did," Percy corrected.

"It isn't Hades, that I know and it isn't Artemis, obviously," Thalia added. "Is it your dad?"

"Poseidon is one, yes, Thalia. The others are Hestia and Apollo," Percy said.

"Wait a minute. Could you repeat that? For a moment I thought you said Apollo," Thalia chuckled. Percy blinked for a moment.

"I did."

"What?!"

"I said Apollo is one of my patrons. Get with the program Pinecone Face," Percy chuckled and walked to the other side of the tent. Thalia still had her mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth Thalia, you'll catch flies," Nico said, nonchalantly as he walked into the tent. He didn't even glance at her but just looked at Percy. "Adrian and Thea are coming back," he informed. Percy nodded and smiled.

"You know the drill," Percy grinned. Nico smirked and flashed a quick, barely noticeable glance at Thalia, with a mischievous tint.

"Rock till the clock strikes two," Nico snickered. "Got it Alpha. See you later Thalia," Nico gave Thalia another glance and walked out just as quick as he came.

"Who is Adrian and Thea?" Thalia asked.

"Demi-angels. Technically the pack grew so big we split into two. Mine and Thea's," Percy explained. "Thea is the Alpha of her pack and her twin brother Castor is the second in command but her best friend, Adrian is the other second in command. She doesn't have a mate," he shrugged.

"Demi-angels," Thalia said slowly.

"Yes, they live in a world similar to our own. You should see Theos and the Cat Isles Thals, it…it's…." Percy couldn't find the right word.

"Indescribable," Annabeth's voice said as she came into the tent. "Hello Thalia. Hey Seaweed Brain," Annabeth gave Percy a quick peck on the cheek and stood beside him, slipping her hand into his.

"This is crazy," Thalia muttered. "I thought you have been dead for centuries and you have been…doing….this?" Thalia squeaked out. Annabeth shrugged.

"More will be explained in good time, Thalia. Come back tomorrow. It is getting late," Annabeth said with a smile. "It's good to see you Thalia." Thalia took that as a cue to leave and obeyed, still completely shocked.

Later that night Thalia felt a bass drum beat. The other girls had already, cautiously, got out of their tents and glanced at one another. The ground thumped with beats of a drum. Thalia jogged towards the sound-toward Percy's own camp. She was completely baffled at what she saw.

Honestly, it looked like a rock concert. There was a hastily built stage with lights, stereos, speakers and complete with not only a band but a crowd as well, some of them looked completely different to Thalia. She had never seen most of these people before. But mixed in with the crowd of unknowns was people she did know. Nico, Piper, Travis. She saw many of them. On stage with a guitar was Will Solace but otherwise she didn't recognize any of the other kids. There was a blonde boy singing with an amazing voice and a dark haired boy about his age playing piano with incredible speed and skill. A Hispanic boy was playing the drums, flipping the sticks between his fingers.

"What is this?" one of the girls, Phoebe hissed to Thalia.

"I don't know but I fully intend to find out," Thalia eyebrows furrowed as her hunters gave her uneasy glances.

"My guess? Looks like a rock concert," another girl suggested.

"Rock till the clock strikes two!" the blonde boy sang, grinning wildly.

"Oh yeah. Definitely a rock concert," Thalia mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys, I understand that quite a few like this story but eh...it never really spoke to me I guess. I never had an interest, you know? I love Percy Jackson and I love coming up with kind of back cover summaries but writing about characters that aren't my own kinda freaks me out and I don't do it very often. I do like making AUs and characters that are based in that world.

So if you ever go to and look up an artist called GodsGuardianAngel2, then you can read some of my original work. Hey, I've even written a whole book.

What I have been thinking about doing though is posting a roleplay that I am still writing with my close friend TheDoorWithin (from deviantART) about a cross between her PJO character Miles Illias, a son of Hermes with a dangerous past (serious dangerous and awesome) and my PJO character, Tricia Mazzetti, daughter of the Greek spirit or something Arete, a girl with one of the most tragic pasts (I'm a sucker for those)

At first it was a roleplay with Miles and my main book character, Thea Chase since my books, the Chase Chronicles is based in a pretty mgaical land and whatever and could possibly tie into the Greek mythology world but then Tricia kinda took over as the main character.

Before I say anything else, I love Percabeth. I LOVE Percabeth, I swear they are one of the best couples on the planet. I could come up with a few more but Percabeth they are up there too. Sorry Percy X Nico, Percy X Whatever loves, Percabeth for freaking ever. BUT!

I have to say, what Hannah and I did with Miles and Tricia. THey are so fan fricking adorable it still is amazing.

Would you like to hear their story?


End file.
